


Miitopia: Dark Lord Illuminati

by StarTheTripleDevil



Category: Miitopia (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Evil Illuminati, F/M, Good Illuminati, Illuminati, Kingdoms, almost forced marriage, self-inserts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTheTripleDevil/pseuds/StarTheTripleDevil
Summary: Lonely traveler Star goes to explore a distant island far from all mainland. The region seems to be peaceful - that is, until a mysterious Dark Lord shows up and steals people's faces. After receiving a mysterious amulet from a villager, Star gains new abilities she never knew she was capable of while making new friends selected by the amulet from all around the world.





	Miitopia: Dark Lord Illuminati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is simply a sort of foreshadowing to what's to possibly come. Don't expect any story until at least Hogwarts Mystery is complete.

The Dark Lord, Illuminati, appeared out of nowhere. He was floating there, with his big one eye staring at Star. Star got scared.

"Mwaa ha ha haaaa!" the Dark Lord laughed. "Is someone trying to be the big hero?"

Star looked at the Illuminati in fear, but she soon got the courage to speak, knowing she needed it to save the young boy's face.

"Give Cheng-Han's face back!" Star demanded.

The Illuminati summoned a blue orb with the young boy's face. "What, you mean this runt?" the Dark Lord asked. Star nodded.

"Hrrm. Maybe I will give this one back to you..." the Illuminati said, followed by a short pause. "On one condition..."

"How good are you in a fight?" he said as he summoned a yellow slime. Star was more scared than before, covering herself in fear. "Eeep!" she screamed.

The Illuminati raised his levitating hands, causing Chen-Han's face to spiral towards the yellow slime until they hit. A white flash appeared, after which the face was attached to the slime.

"Be seeing you..." the Dark Lord said with evil laughter. "If you survive, that is! Mwaaa ha ha haaaa!" The Illuminati then disappeared in purple smoke.

"Uhh..." Star said in fear as the slime was approaching her. It started to attack. "Oh noooo!"

Suddenly, the amulet Star had started to float. The slime monster stopped its attack. Star looked surprised. It was not just the floating, but soon, Star found herself in a mysterious blue realm.

"Star..." a voice said. "Star, can you hear me?"

Star started looking less surprised, but she still had little to no idea what was going on.

"Yes," Star responded quietly.

"Ho ho ho!" the voice said. "What a good fortune this is! You may not believe this, but you are the hero destined to save the realm."

"What?" Star asked in surprise. "I'm not some superhero. I'm just... me."

"Then that is what you will be known as, my child. Mii." Star was unsure what the mysterious voice meant by this. "Would you like a little help? To become the hero this land needs?"

Star thought about it for a short while, after confidently replying "Yes!"

"Ho ho ho, excellent, excellent! You shall receive the gift of divine power! Hurrrrrgh- HAAAA!!!"

Star began transforming. Her simple pink traveling outfit was now replaced with a metal armor with a pink cape. She was also holding a sword, with the word "Mii" carved into it. Now Star knew what the voice meant. He had given Star a new title by altering the spelling of the word "me". Star wasn't really sure why it would do such a thing.

Ignoring all the questions she had, Star raised her sword and felt more confident than she did before. She was ready to fight the slime and restore Cheng-Han's face.

Suddenly, Star went back to wondering what was going on. "Would you look at that?" she said in surprise.

"Ho ho ho! This should be enough for you to deal with the Dark Lord's fiends! Now fight, O Star! Give this realm Miitopia!"

**Author's Note:**

> The real story is yet to come. This short segment is just the part where Star gets her power.


End file.
